


And No One's Watching

by Entity_Sylvir



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bar/Club, Have you got the message yet that this has sex?, M/M, More that one round of sex, Oral Sex, motel sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 05:19:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1375246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entity_Sylvir/pseuds/Entity_Sylvir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Not to ask what a guy like you is doing in a joint like this," Will commented as he handed over the twelve dollar glass of wine, "but you do look so very out of place."</p><p>"Yes, well." Hannibal lifted the rim under his nose like Will had seen on posh wine-tasting shows, taking the smallest of sips and saying in explanation, "I'm getting married tomorrow."</p>
            </blockquote>





	And No One's Watching

"Not to ask what a guy like you is doing in a joint like this," Will commented as he handed over the twelve dollar glass of wine, "but you do look so very out of place."

"Yes, well." Hannibal lifted the rim under his nose like Will had seen on posh wine-tasting shows, taking the smallest of sips and saying in explanation, "I'm getting married tomorrow."

"Hmm." Will took a swig of his very average beer. Behind them, the music thundered with its heavy bass and incomprehensible lyrics as the mass of sweating bodies on the dance floor writhed in jerking rhythm. "And you decided that the best way to celebrate was—" he gave a kind of sweeping glance from the two men passed out on a table by the door to the bottle blonde with obviously fake breasts behind the counter, "—here?"

Hannibal turned a little in his seat to angle his profile towards the other man, the gel in his hair glinting in the garish lights. "I have spent a lot of my life turning my nose up at these kind of places and the ...encounters they entail. I thought perhaps I ought to experience it at least once before finalizing my judgment."

"Is that so?" Will let a slight smirk dance over his lips. "And how are you finding it so far?"

Hannibal took another small sip. "It has not yet had me running in terror," he replied with a sidelong glance and a little something in his eye which Will could go even go so far as to describe as a glint.

"I'm hardly a regular myself," he said, idly passing his tongue over his bottom lip and not missing how the movement was tracked. "But there's a very distinct sort of mood in these places, isn't there? Little club, all tucked away, as if what happens here doesn't matter. Like you can do anything."

"A shadowy sort of appeal. Like we at are the end of the world and no one's watching anymore."

"Funny. And here I had similar opinion on marriage."

There was a short huffed laugh in response to that. Will shifted and raised his beer mug. "Well then," he continued, "why not a toast. To married life."

"Indeed." The clink itself was lost in a swell of sudden energy in the droning music. The play of light through the glasses highlighted the pale length of Will's neck that rose above its plaid collar, Hannibal's eyes following it before slowly drifting lower. "And to last nights of freedom."

 

* * *

 

There was a motel across the road from the club, grungy and most definitely third-class but doing the job. Will snickered and mock-sighed, "Ooh, such a gentleman," when Hannibal paid for the room, a sentiment which he found himself promptly rescinding when he was slammed up against the elevator wall as soon as the doors opened. Hannibal kissed like he was trying to map out every inch of Will's mouth and commit it to memory, something raw and unshuttered in his face when he pulled back for breath. Will grinned as he leaned forward to bring their lips together again. It made him think of a cage-bred animal experiencing its first taste of the hunt.

They stumbled clumsily into the corridor, still entangled, when the lift shuddered to a stop and the doors clanged open. Hannibal fumbled at the keys he was still holding as Will ran his hand down a well-sculpted chest and pressed it firmly against the front of those too-expensive pants. He grinned again against Hannibal's lips when the keys clattered to the ground, feeling the hardness under his fingers swell further at his touch.

"Careful now," he murmured, "better not be that clumsy with the rings tomorrow"

Hannibal shut him up with a nip to his bottom lip and he returned it before pulling away and shimmying down to pick up the keys himself. They fell through the narrow doorway when the lock clicked and almost tripped over a lamp on the way in, Hannibal jabbing at the switch on its gaudy stand to flood the small room with pale yellow light. Neither of their shirts lasted the trip to the bed.

Will pushed Hannibal backwards onto the thin mattress, undressing the rest of the way with more speed than grace while the other man unlaced his shoes. He helped Hannibal out of his pants and smirked when he felt something in the pocket which he pulled out to reveal a condom and a packet of lubricant.

"Mmm, man knows what he wants."

And then they were tangled together, skin on skin. Will mouthed down the length of Hannibal's jaw and received a muttered caution to which he gave a general sound of agreement. "Can't have you marked up for the big day, eh?" he breathed between nips before pulling back, urging Hannibal to scoot up until he was seated against the headboard with Will straddling his lap. He reached up to tug at the gelled hair that was already starting to look more than a little dishevelled, loosening a few more strands and smiling at the effect.

Hannibal was breathing hard, eyes dark and gaze hot when Will reached back to prepare himself. He let him slip in one finger, then two, before sliding a hand around Will's waist to add his own, stretching him in tandem until Will let out a little sound and pulled away. He tore open the condom too and let both empty packets drop to the floor, unrolling it over Hannibal's erection and stroking a few times with his still slick hand before guiding it into himself.

Will bit at his bottom lip, head tipping back as he slowly took Hannibal in, pausing a few seconds to adjust then beginning to move. Hannibal's palms moved to the jut of the other man's hips, resting but not guiding as Will rode him. His lips found the ridge of Will's collarbone, pressing open-mouthed kisses between gasps at the hot grip of his body.

The air in the cheap room was thick with the growing scent of hastily stolen pleasure. The slide of skin on skin mixed itself with the sound of harsh panting, loud in the silence of the night, until Hannibal gave a soft groan of frustration at Will's slow pace. He tried to buck his hips up and frowned when it only disrupted the rhythm, to which Will chuckled breathlessly and leaned forward to bite at Hannibal's earlobe before whispering, "And here I thought you were going to let me do all the work."

Then a second later he was laughing again when he abruptly found himself on his back with his knees bent and the older man braced above him, trailing off in a moan as he was driven into near-punishingly fast. He felt Hannibal shifting his hips, changing the angle until Will's sharp hiss signalled that he'd found the right one. Hands came up to clutch around Hannibal's back, urging him on.

"Yeah, that's it. Bet you're too proper to fuck like this on your wedding night, huh? Come on."

Hannibal's reply was something low and gravelly, from somewhere deep in his throat. He lowered his elbows, dropping his full weight over Will, pinning him to the bed. The frame was rocking with their movements, the steady banging distinctly sleazy to go with the flimsy headboard causing it and the hundred thread count sheets beneath them that were dampening with sweat.

Will's blunt fingertips dug into Hannibal's sides as he felt the man's rhythm stutter, sounds of exertion becoming more urgent. He cried out when Hannibal suddenly drove almost brutally deep, ramming into Will three times before his body seized up. He growled through clenched teeth as he came, Will gasping beneath him.

They were both still panting when Hannibal pulled away, Will moving to reach for his own erection when the man scooted down to take him in his mouth. Two fingers were slipped inside, curling and jabbing until he keened and arched, shuddering though his climax. Hannibal swallowed the first stream then pulled back, stroking him through it as the rest spilled over onto his stomach.

Will waited for his breathing to return to normal before sitting up slowly, gesturing down at himself while Hannibal tied off the condom and threw it into the bin by the wall.

"Let me just," he gave a vague wave in the direction of the bathroom, standing up on slightly shaky legs to make his way to the shower. He stepped through the door and left it open, turning on the water and smiling when he heard Hannibal follow him in.

They didn't bother with the watery motel-provided soap, simply letting the water wash them over as Will turned and pulled their bodies together. They traded lazy kisses under the stream, the last of the gel washing out of Hannibal's hair which now fell straight and slick around the crown of his head. Will ran a hand through the soft strands as they let their tongues play against each other, gently exploring without any real intent. He smirked when he felt Hannibal stirring against him again.

"Really making the most of tonight, are we?"

Hannibal let out a hiss as wandering fingers crept down to stroke lightly over his still too sensitive flesh. "Will," he warned. "That doesn't mean I—I'm not a young man anymore."

"Oh yes you are," Will replied with something soft and wicked in his voice. "This is your last night to be young." He turned off the water and began to back them out despite the half-hearted protests in his ear. He grabbed a towel off the rack on the way, tossing it on the bed for Hannibal to sit on before falling to his knees in front.

Hannibal was louder this time, quiet noises that sounded suspiciously like whimpers falling from his parted lips as he was teased along the edge of over-stimulation by a skilled tongue and occasionally scraping teeth that made him moan. Will could feel him hardening further in his mouth, alternating between wrapping his hand around the base and letting the whole length slide down his throat. It took a little while but he was persistent, working steadily despite the man's twitches and near-recoils, giving him just a little more than he could comfortably take. Will felt Hannibal tense when he was pushed into climax for the second time, heard his strangled cry and lapped up the few weak spurts.

He sat back after he let the man go and stood a little stiffly, stretching out his legs before he was pulled down into a warm and still wet lap. A solid arm wrapped around his waist and a hand moved to his rekindled need, which he joined with his own. He leant his head against Hannibal's shoulder and let his eyes flutter shut as they worked him unhurriedly together, coming eventually with a soft sigh.

They were still damp and tingling with the aftershocks of pleasure when they crawled under the covers, Hannibal giving them both a quick wipe down with the towel beneath him before throwing it on the floor and flicking off the light. Neither bothered to move again to close the curtains as they closed their eyes to the shine of the street lights through the window. Sleep came quickly, aided by the deep thrum of satisfaction.

 

* * *

 

Will woke the next morning with the sun in his face and a ringtone not his own screeching from somewhere on the floor. He felt Hannibal slip out of bed beside him to retrieve his phone from where it had fallen out of his pocket the previous night, answering it with a far too awake, "Good morning."

Damn morning people, Will thought, turning away from the window and burrowing further into the sheets. He could hear Hannibal gathering up his clothes as he continued to talk.

"Yes I slept very well. No, Alana, of course I haven't forgotten," he said with a smile in his voice that had no right to be there this early. "I'm just getting dressed then I'll be leaving. See you soon."

"Mmmphrrr?" Will inquired after Hannibal hung up and walked over to thankfully pull the curtains shut against the sunlight.

"The chapel calls," Hannibal said softly, gazing over at the single eye and few curls that were visible of Will. "Checkout time isn't for another few hours. You can go back to sleep."

Will turned his face into his pillow and promptly obeyed.

 

* * *

 

When he woke again, Hannibal was gone and his own phone was the culprit this time around. He rubbed a hand over his eyes and rolled over to fish it out of his pant pocket, jabbing at the answer button none too gently and grumbling a short, "Hello?"

"Will?" the tinny reply spoke on the other side, laced with a hint of frustration. "What are you doing?"

"Sleeping. You know, that thing that people do in the mornings?"

He hauled himself to his feet, moving to pull the curtains open. It was a beautiful day, and as much as he tried to stay grumpy he couldn't quite manage to keep the smile off his face.

"Well get up, then," came Alana's exasperated voice over the line. "Dammit, Will, you're getting married today!"

**Author's Note:**

> Never written a sex scene before so I thought I'd just go ahead and jump right in. How did I do?
> 
> Feel free to message, poke, and/or threaten to eat me over at my [tumblr](http://tumbleweedforyou.tumblr.com).


End file.
